


Just Another High School Love Story

by grip_me_tight_cas



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cock Block, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, High School, High School AU, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sub!Dean, Supernatural AU: High School, date, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grip_me_tight_cas/pseuds/grip_me_tight_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds himself at a new school with this really hot guy in his class that he doesn't have the guts to talk to.<br/>Dean has had a crush on the new boy at school since he first saw him walk through the doors at the beginning if the year, but even with his amount of confidence nothing could give him the balls to go up to the kid.<br/>Charlie Bradbury is their only friend in common and she is the only one who knows about their secret crushes which means she is the one person that they talk to about the other. She is getting tired of these two chicken shits who are all talk and no play so she thinks it's time to give them a little push.</p><p>(This is a Destiel High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you planning on going to that dance tonight?”

“We are beginning a new group project today” Mr. Singer says in a voice so that everyone in the class hears him clearly.  
   
Everyone immediately begins to look around at their friends choosing frantically who they would like to be paired with for the assignment.  
   
“You will have assigned partners for this project”  
   
He says as most of the class groans and whines, he begins naming off everyone’s pairs and Dean secretly hopes to be paired with a particular raven haired boy in his class, because maybe then he can finally get the nerve to talk to him. Dean wasn’t one to be nervous to talk to anyone, he was confident and popular and talked to anyone he wanted to talk to, but ever since the first day of class Dean couldn’t get the nerve to talk to him, but that didn’t stop him from staring. He feels like he could map out every single feature on the boys face. Suddenly, Dean found himself lost in his eyes that were so blue, and deep, and –  
   
“Dean and Benny”  
   
Dean’s thoughts were cut off by his teacher naming his partner who, unfortunately, wasn’t the raven haired boy. Dean wasn’t upset about who he got as his partner though he figured there would be a better way to start a conversation with Castiel eventually.  
   
“Charlie you are partnered with Castiel”  
   
Dean made a mental note to ask Charlie about Cas again later. Charlie was Dean and Castiel’s mutual friend, and Dean couldn’t help but ask her about Castiel, he didn’t even try to be subtle about it, after the hundredth time he asked, Charlie called him out on it telling him to ‘knight up’ and ask Cas himself. He needed someone to talk to about his massive crush and Charlie was one of Dean’s only friends he could be himself with. She was the only friend who knew about Dean and he made her promise not to tell anyone his secret no matter what.  
   
+  
   
There was yet another group project and Cas was partners with Charlie, I’m okay with that, he thought, even though he was slightly disappointed, he had been wanting Mr. Singer to partner him with Dean this whole year. Since he came to this school at the beginning of the year he had been crushing on Dean who sat a few rows behind him but Cas was new and decided from the start of the year to lay low and wait to come out until he was done with High School. He had less than a year left of High School and after all he heard about the brutality public school was for people like him he wasn’t going to take the chance.  
   
Mr. Singer was going through the last details of the project, and Cas figured it didn’t matter if he was listening or not, there was going to be a paper handed out later explaining what he was going to need to do anyways.  
   
“Well don’t stand around like a bunch of Idjits, get with your partner and start talking about your project before the bell rings” Mr. Singer said in a gruff tone and using his signature word while he was at it.  
   
“Hey Cas!”Charlie was clearly happy to have Castiel as a partner because she knew with him they would definitely ace this one with ease. Cas had made friends with Charlie pretty quickly in the beginning of the year, they bonded over their computer skills, and Cas realized that Charlie could hack into just about anything. He also found that Charlie’s boredom was nothing to joke about. A month into their friendship and Charlie began hacking into Cas’ online diary and the only reason Cas found out was because she slipped up one day and mentioned his crush on Dean, which he never told anyone except for his dairy, and he was very careful not to make it obvious. She was okay with him being gay because she was too. Never the less Cas then began writing pen to paper.  
   
“Hey Charlie, have you gotten the information paper?”  
   
“Yes, I figured you weren’t listening, I could tell you were off in Final Fantasy land” she said smugly and with a wink.  
   
Cas rolled his eyes, Charlie just wouldn’t forget about what she read in his diary.  
   
“So, what did you do this weekend?” He asked to change the subject and also to get some dirt on Dean. He knew that Charlie was with Dean this weekend but even though Charlie already knows he likes Dean he still doesn’t like to just outright ask her about him.  
   
“I was with Dean” She answered shortly, knowing it would bug Cas that she wasn’t giving more details.  
   
“Oh yeah? What did you guys do?” Cas prodded  
   
“We swam at his house, and played some Call of Duty”  
   
Cas instantly thought about Dean in his swim suit, shirtless. He imagined his abs, tan from working on his car outside, and the chlorine water trickling down from his hair. He was ripped out of his trance when the daily announcements began.  
   
“There will be a school dance tonight at 7pm we are inviting everyone to come, there will be refreshments and a DJ there, come join the fun.”  
   
He could hear the shrill ring of the bell signaling the end of class. Cas got up and joined the ocean of wild kids in the hallway. He made it to his locker unscathed and noticed Dean at his own locker just across the hall, he stared at Dean and before he could force himself to look away Dean caught his stare for a second,  Cas looked away sheepishly. He thought he might of seen the edges of Dean’s mouth begin to curl into a smile but figured he was just imagining things, and didn’t want to risk looking back. He quickly made his way out of the school and was on his way to his car when he noticed someone waiting for him there.  
   
“Hey Cas!!” Charlie yelled, her eyes bright with excitement  
   
“Hey Charlie, what are you so excited about, I just saw you in Mr. Singers class”  
   
“Are you planning on going to that dance tonight?”  
   
“Um, no n-“ He only got out a few words before Charlie interrupted him.  
   
“Well, you are now because I am not letting you sit at home alone creeping on Dean’s Facebook”  
   
“Hey! I don’t do that”  
   
“Sure you don’t you little Prince.  Anyways, I think he said he is going to go tonight so maybe you can actually talk to him instead of stare at him. Plus, I need a wingman you know, with the ladies” She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
   
Cas thought for a moment and finally gave a reluctant “Fine”  
   
Besides, it couldn’t be too bad, what was the worst that could happen.  
   
+  
   
Dean didn’t even remember why he decided to go to this stupid dance but he had already told Charlie he would and she seemed like she expected him to go. She acted a little excited about this particular dance; she was never excited about school dances. It seemed peculiar to Dean but he brushed it off thinking that it was just how Charlie was. Speak of the devil, he thought as he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket.  
   
How is it going are you about ready for the dance? – CH  
   
I don’t know, what am I even supposed to wear to these dances? – D  
   
Haven’t you been to one of these shindigs before? – CH  
   
Yeah, but that was once in Freshmen year. – D  
   
Just throw on something casual I guess – CH  
   
Okay, when does this start again? – D  
   
In about 30 minutes but everyone usually ends up going late anyways – CH  
   
Okay, I guess I will see you there, don’t pick up any chicks without me – D  
   
Okay but no promises ;) – CH  
   
Dean closed his phone and grabbed for a pair of jeans and his white T-Shirt, he figured this would be casual enough. He threw on his clothes and started to head out the door when something caught his eye. Words flew through his mind from one of his mother’s poetry books that was laid open on the table, he read the first words he saw,  
   
Or, as thou never cam’st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?  
   
Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will be more that pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.  
   
Dean wasn’t terrible at poetry but he never really liked it. For some reason, though, he couldn’t get this poem out of his head. On his way to the dance he thought about a particular line in the poem, Come to me in my dreams, Dean hated sappy love things but this line made his mind wonder to the boy in his class, Castiel, causing him to shiver as he thought of all the dreams he has had about him, and how he longed to touch him more than anyone else he has ever known.  
   
Dean finally made it to the school 30 minutes after the dance started, which Charlie had said was fashionably late. He went to sit down to wait for Charlie to get to the party. He sat glancing at the door and that’s when he saw him, his mind going fuzzy as his heart raced. It made him sick with Chick Flick Moment. Cas was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes look even more deep and beautiful and it made Dean wonder if that were even possible, they sparkled when the strobe lights hit them and he had to force his eyes off of him. He knew Charlie was going to push him into dancing with Cas by the end of the night, and his leg began to shake, popping up and down from his nerves, he could feel his heart beat a little faster at the thought as if it could beat any faster. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or giddy with excitement or both.


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your turn Clarence!”

Charlie showed up minutes after Cas, she spotted Dean first and walked to him with a smile on her face.

“I’m glad you finally showed I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up” Dean said jokingly

She laughed “I couldn’t pass up a chance to turn chicks from our school to the dark side”

“You’re more of a womanizer than I am” Dean said as he scanned the room for people.

He got the feeling Charlie wasn’t joking but didn’t have a chance to reply as she ran onto the dance floor and he reluctantly followed. They danced for a while until Charlie noticed Cas standing near the punch bowl. Charlie tried to get Dean to come with her as she went to greet Castiel off of the dance floor but he stayed saying he wanted to keep dancing. Dean couldn’t help but glance at Cas as Charlie talked to him and they eventually made their way into the swarm of bodies, he danced awkwardly but he still managed to somehow look so beautiful. Beautiful Dean thought Where the hell did that come from. Dean shrugged it off and looked away. He began grinding on some girl he knew from class and snuck a glance back at Cas who was already watching Dean, Dean flashed him a devilish grin and winked. He thought he could see Castiel blushing when a strobe light lit his face. Dean started to wonder if it wasn’t a completely crazy thing to think that Castiel might like him back.

After a few hours Dean started to feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and whipped it out to check the text. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Charlie had changed her name in his phone to ‘Queen of Moons’ again and opened her text.

Meet me at the school library – Ch

Dean looked around the room and noticed that Castiel and Charlie were both gone and he left for the library a little unhappy Cas was gone. From the little he knew about these school parties he knew about what happened in the library, or at least what he was told happened in the library. The library was the only unsupervised area that the students had during the dances which meant it got pretty crazy sometimes. The students would steal the keys and sneak in, only inviting a small crowd to join them making sure none of them would tell an adult about their ‘secret’ room. That’s where everyone drank and played games like beer pong and 7 minutes in heaven and other games normal teens would play at parties. When Dean showed up he headed straight for the beer. Just because he was underage didn’t mean his dad didn’t let him have a few every now and then so he knew what kind he liked.

“Hey there you are!” Charlie said from behind him.

 

“Hey, Sun Queen how did you get us in here?”

“Its Moon Queen Dean, and I have my connections” She said smugly

Dean rolled his eyes and was about to say some sarcastic line when he noticed Cas sitting with a group of people all in a circle. He was trying to figure out what game they were playing when Charlie followed his gaze and laughed to herself. 

“So do you want to play some games while were here or do you just want to drink?”

Dean looked back to Charlie and tried to look as nonchalant as he could “Yeah I guess we could play some games, even though most everyone here looks drunk off their asses”

“Yeah I guess they kind of do, maybe we could play that one” She said pointing to Cas’s group.

Dean squinted at her “What are you playing at?”

“What on earth do you mean? I was just wanting to play an easy game and that one looks perfect” She said as she started walking over to the group.

Dean gave a simple “Mhm” as he followed Charlie.

Charlie sat down and made an open space for Dean to sit in and how convenient was it that it was right next to Cas. Whatever Dean thought I don’t even know why I’m so nervous I’m not some teen girl in a chick flick. Even as he thought that he felt his palms get a little sweatier.

That’s when he realized he doesn’t even know what game he’s playing.

“Oh, and in case you didn’t know, this is 7 Minutes in Heaven” Charlie whispered in his ear.

+

Cas had never been invited to the library before and was glad to finally be able to be a part of the fun until he realized that there wasn’t much actual fun going on in this room, well not what he would call fun, there was just a bunch of drunk teenagers who didn’t want to do anything but make out. He had been invited by Charlie who told him the exact game to go to once he got to the library, he didn’t really understand why she chose a specific game for him but decided to just do what she said since he didn’t know anything else to do. Once she arrived, though, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Cas didn’t even notice who it was that sat down next to him at first until he looked up to see Dean staring at him and he could feel his whole body go hot as a blush began creeping up from under his shirt collar. Their short eye contact was broken by a girl name Meg shoving Cas drunkenly and saying a little too loudly in his ear “Your turn Clarence!”

He was slightly puzzled by her odd nickname but he assumed she was drunk and didn’t know what she was saying. Cas put his weight onto his knees and grabbed the bottle placed in the middle of the circle. He silently sent a prayer to the bottle hoping that he could somehow persuade it to do something he wanted. There was really only one person he would like to spend 7 minutes in heaven with and he wasn’t sure that person would want to spend that 7 minutes with him. He got his fingers to turn the bottle spinning it fast and he could feel his eyes following the end of the bottle the whole time, he was even starting to get dizzy when the bottle finally started to slow and eventually came to a halt. When Cas slowly brought his eyes up to meet the bottles victim he could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Is this real? Am I drunk? I didn’t think I drank that much, no I only had one drink I can’t be drunk. Maybe I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming. He bit the inside of his lip hard and could taste the metallic taste of blood. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I’m not dreaming, I’m not drunk, this is real life. And the bottle really landed on Dean Winchester. This could be the best or worst night of my life, though I’m hoping for the previous. Cas was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his tie being tugged up strongly and he, along with Dean were being shoved by Charlie into the dark room next door. Cas didn’t think Charlie was strong enough to drag him and Dean at the same time but apparently he was wrong. Charlie looked between the two as they stared back at her both unsure what was going on and she gave them a mischievous smile before grabbing the handle and quickly closing the door behind her, locking them in. Alone. Together. With 7 Minutes on the clock.


	3. 7 Minutes and Counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’ve never kissed anyone before”

Dean’s heart was racing, everything had happened so fast he wasn’t even sure he was remembering it correctly. Charlie had locked them inside one of the librarian’s offices which was extremely small and dark and it smelt like old musty books the only light that shone in the room was the moon. He had probably dreamt about this hundreds of times. He knew what he wanted to do but should he go for it? With their bodies mere inches apart his green eyes met wide blue eyes and he could feel electricity racing through him, he knew Cas could feel it too because he heard him take in a sharp breath. Dean noticed Cas look from his eyes to his lips and back again and that was all Dean needed to make him want more. He slowly took a step closer to Cas and waited for him to move back in protest, but he didn’t. They were so close now that Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his skin and it made Dean restless. They stood there staring at each other for only a few seconds before Cas closed in the small space between them making their bodies flush. He looked up at Dean under his eyelashes and it made his heart flutter. Dean couldn’t take the sexual tension between them anymore and he was getting enough hints from Cas that he wanted this too so he finally took the opportunity that he was given. He took Cas’ face in his hands and could feel heat from the blush on the boys face. Dean looked in Cas’ deep blue eyes as he tilted his head slightly and was slowly bringing his lips to meet Cas’, just before their lips met Cas suddenly began to babble nervously.

“I-I’ve never kissed anyone before” he said quietly looking down.

Dean laughed softly, “It’s okay, I’ve got you”

Cas looked up smiling slightly and brought his face closer to Dean’s so that their lips touched lightly.

+

Cas’ mind was racing and so was his heart. Dean’s lips were even softer and more inviting than he could have ever imagined. Dean kissed him sweetly as if he was putting his whole heart into that one kiss, that one moment in time. After a long time of kissing, Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ hips and he pulled Cas even closer to himself. Cas smiled into the kiss and was beginning to relax into it more, he even started to go with the flow of things and he did what felt right to him. He brought his hands up to Dean’s chest and was dragging his hands down his abs lightly when Dean abruptly pulled out of their kiss dazed and lust filled eyes.

“Erm, I…I don’t know if that’s a good idea” He said looking down at Cas’ hands, breathing heavily.

Cas pulled back his hands sheepishly. “Sorry” He said looking away and blushing.

Dean put a finger under Cas’ chin bringing his face up to look him in the eyes. He smiled kindly at Cas’.

“You’re cute when you're embarrassed”

Cas tilted his head to the side in a confused way and it made Dean chuckle. Just before Dean was going in to give Cas another soft kiss, a drunken Meg busted the door open and yelled something about a demon principal, and the 7 minutes being up, before she passed out on the floor. That’s when they realized that the room next door was completely quiet besides a few groaning, drunk teens. The loud party sounds had ceased and there was a tenseness in the air where neither Cas or Dean could move in fear of upsetting the balance of it. Charlie ran into the room in a quick ninja-like style.

“Principal Crowley is here. In the library! Some troll ratted us out and now we have to find a way to get out of here before he finds us! Unless you want to get expelled….or worse”

Cas looked at Dean panicking “Dean I can’t get expelled, my dad would kill me”

Dean automatically makes his way to the window; they were only on the first story so they could make it out easily. Cas shut the office door so that Crowley wouldn't see them in the office and then Dean was unlocking the window and pushing it open so that there was just enough room for each of them to slip out.

“You two first, I will hold the window open”

Charlie went first and then Cas, each of them quietly landing and helping the other out. That’s when Dean heard the door handle turning and he knew he only had a few moments to make his escape or he would surely be caught by Principal Crowley. Dean threw his feet outside the window and managed to make it out just as the door to the librarian’s office was opened. He hoped that the darkness could conceal their identity enough so that they wouldn't be getting phone calls from the principal tonight, but the principal had no evidence that it was actually them as long as they weren't caught. They all ran behind the trees in case anyone decided to come after them and waited to catch their breath. After they knew no one had seen them they checked the time and decided to head home.

“Hey Castiel, didn’t you say you rode here with your brother?” Charlie asked

“Yes I did, why?”

“Because unless he has the Cloak of Invisibility then I am pretty sure he is gone” she answered, surprised.

Cas looked around for his brother’s car and when he couldn’t find it he brought his gaze back to them.

“Hey, Cas I can give you a ride home if you want, it’s no big deal” Dean offered

“Well….Erm….I mean…If you’re sure….” He looked at Dean embarrassed for needing to get a ride home.

“Yeah, I would be glad to” He said smiling and locking gazes with Cas.

Charlie then interrupted with an obviously fake cough “Well, I have my own baby girl” she said patting her car “so I think I will be heading home now because my mom is expecting me back soon. But you two have fun”

After Charlie drove off Cas and Dean made their way to Deans Impala.


	4. The Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Because I wanted to”

On their way to the impala Cas and Dean were both silent, lost in their thoughts. Cas was both intrigued and terrified to be in the car alone with Dean. He could think of so many scenarios that could come true with them sitting together in that car so close and so alone. They rounded the corner to where Dean parks his impala and they both get in the car with Cas sitting next to Dean in the shotgun seat. They sat there for a few moments with the tension growing before Dean finally broke the silence.

“So, where are we headed?”

Cas smiles sheepishly, “Well, I believe we live on the same street because I see your car in the driveway a few houses down from mine every day afterschool…. It’s quite easy to spot” he leaves out the fact that the car isn’t the only thing he spots a few houses down. Images of Dean, hot and sweaty in the summer heat, working on his car flash through his mind and he can’t stop his cheeks from blushing.

“Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you outside a few times” He says as he turns the car on and switches gears.

/That means car ride would be about 10 minutes/ Cas thinks. A few minutes pass in silence until Cas’ curiosity gets the best of him. At the same time Dean has a question of his own and they both begin talking at the same time.

“You can go first” Dean says.

“Erm, okay” Castiel looks at Dean intently as he is driving and it makes Dean slightly uncomfortable “Why did you kiss me, I mean, did you do it because you felt like you had to or because…” he trailed off, not wanting to embarrass himself by even entertaining the idea that Dean could like him

Dean bites the inside of his cheek as he rounds the corner onto their street and puts the car in park in front of his house. He then turns to Cas and looks him dead in the eyes. “I kissed you because I wanted to. Why did you kiss me?”

Hearing Dean say that made jolts of excitement rush through Cas’ body and he could feel time start again with the exhale of the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He could barely form full sentences in his thoughts much less actually speak to answer Dean’s question so he just said the only words he could hear repeated over and over in his mind.

“Because I wanted to” Cas replies.

“Would you do it again?” Dean asked without breaking eye contact.

“Yes”

Cas could see the side of Dean’s mouth curl at his quick reply and before he knew it he had him up against the passenger side door and he was kissing him hard.

“Me too” Dean said against Cas’ lips.

Cas was breathless and surprised and even with Dean’s kisses being harder than before they were soft in a whole new way. Eventually Cas had sunk down so that his back was on the soft cushion of the impala’s leather seats and Dean was on top of him with one leg positioned between Cas’ and one arm above his head on the seat cushion while the other hand was dragging along Cas’ side in a way that made him close his eyes so that he could just feel this moment and savor it. Deans hands were rough and every inch of Cas’ skin burned like fire where Dean touched it, it felt so unimaginably amazing. Cas had brought his hands to Dean’s lower back and pulled him closer as he grabbed his butt. Dean deepened their kiss catching Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it lightly causing Cas to moan and it turned Dean on so much that the need to be closer was overwhelming him, it took all of his will power to stop himself, he could tell Cas was wrecked too but he seemed to be much better at controlling himself than Dean was. That’s when Dean pulled back and put their foreheads together as they both stopped to take a breath. 

“I’m glad I came to the dance tonight” Dean said smiling as he looked Cas over and noticed his hair that, even without actually having sex, looked like the perfect sex hair.

“I am too” Cas looked into Deans eyes and smiled back “maybe we don’t always need a school dance to hang out though, we do only live down the street from each other” he said in a playful tone.

“I will have to take you up on that offer, sometime soon” He flashed a grin. “I better get you home though before we never make it out of this car, I can’t have your parents mad at me already”

Dean moved over to his seat and opened his door as Cas did the same. Then they made their way down the street to Cas’ house, both slightly dazed and happy about the nights events.

“So do you think I could get your phone number so we can plan that date?” Dean asked

Cas looked up “Oh yeah, let me get a pen” He quickly reached behind him and grabbed a pen from the side pocket of his backpack when they stopped at his front porch. Dean gave him his arm and he wrote it down. When Cas’ finished writing and looked up Dean was staring at him. Just as he was about to say something to him someone inside Cas’ house turned on the porch lights.

“I better go, see you tomorrow”

“G’bye Cas” Dean smiled and turned on his heels to leave.

When Cas got inside he rambled off something about being tired and that he had fun at the dance to his mom as he ran up the stairs. He tore his shoes off and dropped his shirt on the floor, plopping down on his bed. He went over the nights events in awe as he sat there staring at the ceiling. Then he realized that Dean had said he wanted to be with Cas. Being with Dean felt easy, it felt right. He would of never done that with anyone else so soon after meeting them, but he felt like he had known Dean for years, not hours. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but whatever it was it felt great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed, I am trying to work on my writing skills so any feedback will help :) You can be brutally honest, I know I can always improve <3 Thank you guys so much for reading, I am aiming on posting a new chapter every 4 days so you wont have to wait too long!


	5. Good Morning Saturday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about 3 hours in one night, so its probably not the best writing I've done before but I knew I was going to be pretty packed with things to do until this weekend and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long, so I hope you enjoy it anyway, its kind of a filler chapter I suppose <3 sorry about that!

Its Saturday morning and Cas is sitting on his bed eating Lucky Charms and watching cartoons, the old ones because new cartoons have gotten worse over time, except he isn’t really paying attention with the previous nights events replaying in his mind, every second just as perfect as the last. His phone suddenly vibrates on his bedside table showing that he has a call and it brings him out of his trance. He picks up the phone and his stomach flutters at the unknown caller I.D.

“Erm, Hello?”

“Hey Cas, how are you doin?” Dean says

“Hey Dean, I’m just watching some old cartoons”

“No way me too!”

“Really? What are you watching?”

“Ed, Edd, and Eddy, you?”

“Me too…..this is a little odd”

“Not really man, this is one of the greatest cartoons ever!”

“Yeah, your right”

“So, hey I was wondering, are you doing anything today?”

“No not really, I was just going to do some homework and go for a run, why?”

“Well.. I was kind of thinking it would be nice to, you know, go on a date, and then I thought, well why not today? I mean, only If you want to.” Dean said awkwardly.

Cas smiled “Yeah I would like that”

“Great! I’ll pick you up in a few!”

“WA-“ Cas began but before he could question or object to the short notice Dean had already hung up. Cas hopped out of bed, almost dropping his bowl of cereal in the process, and starte getting ready as quick as he could. He was running back and forth not knowing where to start and feeling like he was a chicken with his head cut off. He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on over his boxers as he ran for the bathroom, nearly tripping himself, and started brushing his teeth. Dean texted him then and he assumed he was letting him know he was waiting outside, Dean would have to wait at least a few more minutes. Cas grabbed one of his favorite white button up shirts, buttoned a few buttons and slipped on some sneakers, then he ran to his bedside table slipped his phone and his wallet in his back pocket and was out the door. He was breathless but nothing else seemed to matter except he was going on a date with Dean. A date! An actual date, not just making out in his car…. Or was that what he was hoping for? Was that all Dean wanted from Cas? Someone to kiss when no one was looking? /No/ Cas thought /no/. He cut off his thoughts as he made his way down his driveway to the beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala setting right in front of his house with the most attractive man Cas had ever seen, propped up against the side, waiting for Cas.

+

Dean had been waiting outside Cas’ house for about 5 minutes. He knew that Cas wouldn’t of been able to get ready that fast and that’s what he was counting on. Cas was the type of person to spend an hour and a half getting ready, picking out his outfit and fixing his hair and Dean wanted to see him frazzled, and unprepared for once, he wanted him to be caught off guard. He wanted to see Cas’ bed head and his unshaven morning beard. When Cas came out of the house Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way his plan worked out. He watched as Cas made his way down the driveway following his every move. He was clearly undone, with his halfway buttoned shirt, where Dean could see his chest peeking out, his untied shoes, and his bed head….. /Damn/ Dean thought /I wouldn’t mind running my hands through that first thing in the morning/. This thought would of normally surprised Dean, he had never really wanted to wake up in the morning next to anyone, that is, until Cas came along. He had thought about waking up to Cas a lot lately. Waking up to his bright blue eyes, soft smile, his unshaven scruff, and his soft messy hair. Being with Cas felt right in any way Dean could think of, he could only hope that Cas felt the same. Cas stopped in front of Dean and looked at him with a glare he couldn’t quite keep up, Dean could see the smile hidden underneath.

“Well that was short notice” Cas said grumpily

“I’m sorry I wanted to be spontaneous, and the need to see your bead head has been overwhelming” Dean winked and opened Cas’ door for him.

Cas blushed and ducked into the car. Dean hopped around to the driver’s side and plopped himself in the seat, starting the car and pulling out into the street. That’s when it hit Cas that he had no idea where they were going.

“So where exactly are we going?” Cas asked

“If I told you I would have to kill you” Dean said.

“Your being spontaneous is a like a life-size teddy bear that’s alive and emotionally unstable, its just creepy” Cas said

“How exactly did you come up with that one?” Dean asked laughing.

“It was a reoccurring nightmare as a child”


	6. First Dates and First Plays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well that’s an odd way to say it”

“So, Teddy, what do you think?” Dean asked teasingly.

Cas glared at him, he knew he shouldn’t of told Dean about his nightmare. He looked around the little diner that they had arrived at over 30 mins ago.

“Its pretty homely, and the burgers look amazing” Cas looked at his burger in awe as the young blonde waitress set down their “2 Pigs and A Poke” meals in front of them, then back to Dean “How is it that I have never been here before?”

“Ah, I can find some of the best burgers you have ever tasted in the least likely of places, you’ve probably never even noticed this little diner before but I like to have a variety of where I get my burgers from ” He smile pleased with himself.

“I take it you like burgers then”

“Who doesn’t!?” the utter confusion on Dean’s face was priceless.

“Well, for one, Vegetarians” Cas said matter of factly.

“Yeah, my brother is one of those rabbit food eaters” he showed a look of distaste.

Cas raised his eyebrows “You didn’t tell me you had a brother”

Dean took a huge bite of his burger and spoke in between chews “Yeah he’s a Freshman this year, really smart kid, he’s the best in his class and he knows more than some of the older kids, he’s a huge nerd, I bet you guys would get along”

Cas grimaced at Dean who was talking with his mouth full, but he really didn’t mind as much as usual. Anything Dean does is attractive and weirdly enough, him talking with his mouth full is too

“Are you calling me a nerd Dean?” Cas said with fake anger

“Nah I’m just saying that your pretty smart for someone like yourself” Dean said teasingly.

“Oh? And what kind of person am I?”

“A pretty boy”

Cas couldn’t hold back his laughter. He had no idea what Dean was talking about.

“Whatever that’s supposed to mean” Cas said rolling his eyes jokingly.

Dean shrugged “I guess you just don’t see what I see” and they held eye contact for a few intense moments before Dean broke the silence. “So, Cas, you listen to any Led Zeppelin?”

“No, I don’t have a very wide variety of today’s cultures”

“Dude, are you kidding!? You know I’m going to have to make you to listen to every one of their records now, right?”

“I doubt you could force me to do anything Dean” Cas said smirking

“Oh yeah? I think I’ll accept that challenge” He said with a wink

They order a whole pie for dessert and Dean gets up to sit beside Cas since they were going to share. Cas’ side closest to Dean is tingling from the contact and he barely notices the Apple pie being set down on the table.

“You should feel lucky, I never share my pie with anyone” Dean says matter-of-factly.

“But it’s a /whole/ pie you can’t eat it all by yourself anyways”

“I don’t share pie”

“Well then thank you Dean, for so gracefully sharing your precious pie with a humble peasant” Cas says sarcastically.

Dean laughs and nudges him with his shoulder, “Don’t get your panties in a wad”

“I don’t wear panties” Cas cocks his head to the side, confused.

“It’s a figure of speech Cas, it means don’t get all worked up over nothing”

“Well that’s an odd way to say it”

“Just eat your pie” Dean smiles at Cas’ cute expression.

+

After dessert they left the diner and headed back to their homes. It was already 2pm, they had been out for hours, luckily, Cas’ dad doesn’t get home until 3 so he wouldn’t have to explain where he was. His dad didn’t generally let him hang out with friends on Saturdays but he wasn’t about to turn Dean down, he would rather take his fight with his dad than that. As they walked to Cas’ house they talked about random, meaningless things that seemed to mean the world at the same time. When they got to Cas’ house they stood in front of Cas front door and Dean turned to Cas and smiled going in for a goodbye kiss but Cas stopped him short.

“I just want you to know, I don’t usually kiss people on the first date, or even on the ½ date, or whatever you would call last night, I’m not that easy” Cas says teasingly

“So does this mean I don’t get a goodbye kiss?”

“That’s exactly what it means” He’s got a cocky grin on his face, like he’s got Dean wrapped around his finger.

So Dean pushes Cas up against his front door lightly but quickly and he brushes his lips with his own and looks from Cas’ lips to his eyes and he can see how bad Cas wants to take back what he said about no kissing and Dean takes a breath before letting Cas go.

“Okay” Dean smiles smugly at Cas unhappy expression, then he turns to go home. “Bye Cas”

He’s got the upper hand again.

+

“God dammit” Cas said as he got into his room and sat on his bed. He tried to leave Dean wanting more, leave him wanting Cas, leave him chasing Cas, but he was too damn good at this. “God dammit” Cas repeated. Dean was too perfect and he knew it. He knew he had Cas wrapped around his finger and not the other way around. Cas wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face for once. This had happened twice now and Cas can’t seem to keep his cool around him. /Next time/, Cas thought, /next time I am going to be the one leaving with all the cards./ He just had to think of the perfect way to leave Deans thirst unquenched, with Cas being the only person to help. This was beginning to be a game and Cas was extremely intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this :) I am having so much fun writing this, its taking a fun twist that is surprising myself actually! Haha! Remember to comment, vote, and follow! Thank you for reading <3


	7. A Sunday Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know, your making it pretty hard for me to stick with your ‘no kissing’ rule”

“Hey Sammy” Dean says as he makes his way inside his house. He just got back from Cas’ house after their date and he was feeling pretty pleased with himself not even trying to hide his smug smile.

“I’ve told you not to call me Sammy anymore, that’s the name of a child, I am not a child anymore” Sam looks at Dean with the best bitchface a 14 year old can come up with, which is actually a pretty good one.

“Yeah yeah, Sammy”

Sam huffs at Dean and then a smug grin made its way onto his face as if he knew something Dean didn’t “So where /you/ all morning?”

Dean plopped down on the couch cushion next to Sam “I was out on a date, you know about those things that grownups do and after the third there is a known rule that you have s-”

“Please, don’t say it I am pretty well known on the ‘rules’ of the third date”

Dean chuckled, he enjoyed making Sam uncomfortable sometimes.

“Who is Castiel?” he asked nonchalantly.

Dean stilled “What are you talking about.”

“He /was/ who you went on a date with right?” Sam said in an innocent tone

Sam knew that Dean was bi for a long time and he was okay with it, what Dean was really worried about was Sam’s expression, which was one of a meddlesome little brother.

“Maybe he was, whats it to yah?”

“Oh nothing I had just heard you talking to him on the phone this morning, he’s the new kid that lives up the street isn’t he?”

Dean squinted at him and changed the subject “You were spying on my conversation?”

“The walls are very thin Dean, that’s something you should probably remember for your third date, right?” He said as he ran upstairs.

“Bitch!” Dean yelled.

“Jerk” Sam retorted.

+

Sunday morning, the day after their first date, Cas decided to go for a quick 10 minute run. The fact that Dean was outside working on his car wasn’t the reason Cas wanted to go for a run…..well, not the only reason. Cas threw on a pair of running shorts and if it just so happened that these shorts defined his ass more than his others, well then, it was completely unintentional, and it wasn’t a complete surprise that Cas ran without his shirt on he has done it before….a few times. Cas wasn’t ashamed of his body and actually he knew he was pretty fit and he liked how he looked but he wasn’t one to intentionally show off his body. /Desperate times call for desperate measures/ he thought to himself. He wasn’t saying he was desperate to get Dean’s attention, he could tell he already had it, but he wasn’t hating the way he looked at him. No one had ever really looked at him like Dean does, and maybe Cas likes to see what he can do to Dean. He wants to see how he will react. Cas finishes tieing his tennis shoes and looks at the time shown on his stove, its about 8 o’clock. He takes a deep breath of the cool outdoor air and shuts the front door behind him. He begins at a slow jog and his route takes him right past Dean’s house, twice. As he runs past Dean working on his car the first time, he hears a loud /thump/ and Dean saying a curse word under his breath, when Cas glances back he is rubbing his head.

“You okay?” Cas yells

“Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I’m fine, thanks” Dean says quickly.

Cas keeps running a few minutes before turning back, and he catches Dean staring at his ass as he runs past him the second time and when Dean looks up and Cas raises an eyebrow teasingly, Dean begins to blush slightly and accidently knocks off a few tools he was using. Cas stops running to help Dean pick up his tools.

“Hey Dean” Cas says laughing at his exasperated expression.

“Hey Cas, thanks for, er, helping”

“It’s no problem Dean”

“I suppose you kind of had to since it was technically your fault anyways” Dean said matter of factly.

“And how exactly did you come up with that excuse?” Cas asked with a laugh in his voice

“Well it’s pretty hard not to get a little distracted when you are out here running in your tight shorts and no shirt on, isn’t it? Not that I have a problem with it” He says laughing “but I think you knew what you were doing when you put those on”

“I would never!” He says with a sly smile

“You know, your making it pretty hard for me to stick with your ‘no kissing’ rule”

“Oh am I?” He says innocently

“Yeah you are” Dean says as he steps into Cas’ personal space “really hard” he says as he glances to Cas’ lips and then back to his eyes.

Cas leaned forward a little “Well, damn, I’ll have to fix that then, wont I?” Then he laughs quietly, pleased with himself at the way he has kept his cool, that’s when Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. He leaned forward a little more and pressed his lips to Cas who was surprised at first and then melted into the embrace. The kiss was long and deep and when they finally broke apart Cas bit his lip and said “Screw rules” and he pushed Dean up against the car rubbing his hands up his sides and nibbling on Dean’s bottom lip. The moment was broken by the sound of Dean’s front door being opened and a little boy bounding down the front steps straight toward Cas.

“Sam what’s the big deal!” Dean exclaimed, but the younger brother just ignored him and walked straight up to Castiel.

“Hey! You must be Cas, or at least I hope you are otherwise this could be awkward, I’m Sam the smarter brother” Sam thrusts out his hand to shake Cas’.

/What the hell is going on?/ Cas thinks.


	8. Chapter 8 - Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely terrible at summaries so I am not even going to try, sorry guys :) Basically though: Fluff and other cute stuff! Remember to comment, follow, and like. Thank you for reading!

/Oh god, oh shit, dammit Sammy/, Dean didn’t know what to do, he was still dazed from the moment Sam managed to purposely spoil and all he could think about was finishing where him and Cas had left off but in this very second all he could do was watch in horror as Sam turned all his happiness into embarrassment. Cas stumbled back a few feet when Sam came outside and surprised them, Dean could tell he wasn’t one for PDA. /Well that could make things pretty interesting/, Dean thought wickedly. He was the complete opposite of Cas in that way and it made him wonder how far he could push Cas out of his comfort zone.

“Um, Hello Sam, I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m guessing you’ve heard a little about me too” Cas laughs shyly at the last part but still manages to shake Sam’s hand confidently.

“Oh yeah man I have heard loads about you and you know what, I think Dean is right, your hair is the exact image of sex hair” Sam sends a smirk over his shoulder at his older brother who looks like he is about to explode from the heat in his cheeks.

Cas runs a hand through his hair; it’s a nervous habit he has picked up over time.

Dean harshly whispers “Sam! You son of a bitch, I will shave your head while you sleep if you don’t back off.” He says it loud enough, though, that Cas can still hear what he says, the bickering siblings makes him laugh quietly to himself which earns a sheepish smile from Dean.

Sam ignores Dean and steps up closer to Cas so that he is standing in between him and Dean “So do you maybe want to come over for dinner later? Dean was probably too rude to ask, but my dad is making lasagna and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you eating with us”

Cas smiles politely “I would love to but I’ve got to go to church later so I don’t think I would be back in time to eat dinner with you” Even if he didn’t have church to go to, he still would of turned down Sam’s offer, he wasn’t sure he was ready to meet Dean’s dad and what if Dean didn’t even want him to meet his parents yet, that was probably why he didn’t invite him to dinner himself.

“Oh! Then maybe D-“

Sam is cut off by Dean shoving his shoulder and giving him a serious stare. He knew Sam was going to have Dean go to church with Cas and religion was a topic he really didn’t want to get in to with Cas just yet. The thing is, Dean doesn’t believe in God, and if there is a god then he doesn’t want to get to know the guy. He grimaces as he thinks about his mother and the fire. Why would God let something like that happen? How could God stand by and watch as his life, the life of an innocent child, was turned upside down. All those stolen memories, the life he could have had with his mother there with him, maybe he wouldn’t be such a screw up if she were still here.

“It was nice to meet you Castiel but I think my brother wants some alone time with you and I believe I accidently interrupted something before” Sam smiles big at them both in a way that says ‘my work here is done’ and he scurries off back in to the house.

“Accident my ass” Dean grimaces

“Well he seems….nice” Cas laughs “he actually reminds me a lot of my own brother”

“The one who left you at the school after the dance Friday?”

“Oh, no that was Luc, I’ve got another brother named Gabriel he is about Sam’s age and he is a mess, actually no he is a pain in my ass” Cas smiles painfully, remembering all the recent pranks Gabe had pulled.

“Little brothers man, you can’t live with em, you can’t-” He cuts himself off “Wait no, you just can’t live with them at all”

“But I’m a little brother too Dean”

“That explains it then” Dean says with a wink

“Yeah it definitely explains why you annoy the hell out of me” 

Dean punches Cas in the arm and laughs “Touché”

Cas begins to say something but before he can get a word out he hears someone yelling his name. He turns around to see his sister propped against the doorframe of their house smiling and waving him over to her. He can see her mouth moving, though he can’t make out what exactly she’s saying to him but he catches a few words like ‘man candy’ and ‘sharing’. He waves at her to leave him alone, she goes inside, and Cas blushes when he looks back to Dean and sees a smug smile on his face, apparently he heard her too.

“So, I’m man candy now?” Dean teases as he casually leans up against his car.

“Mhm, yeah, and a pretty tasty flavor too” Cas smiles and moves a little closer to Dean.

“Oh really?” Dean grabs Cas’ wrist and pulls him even closer “Does that mean you want another taste then?”

“I honestly can’t seem to get enough of it” Cas says as he involuntarily licks his lips and looks down to Deans lips then back to his green eyes, he can’t decide which he likes better. Then he can feel Dean’s lips on his neck and he turns his head to give him more access. He closes his eyes and sighs as he enjoys the feeling of Dean’s warm lips kissing up and down his neck. He decides in that moment that he definitely likes his lips more, that is, until Dean pulls back and looks at him with those eyes that are so deep and betray him, they show the pain and all his scars he gained from a hard life. They are so beautiful.

“I can’t either” he gives a shy laugh and turns his head to the side before pressing his lips to Cas’. Cas never wanted to stop, Dean was an amazing kisser, who would ever want to stop kissing him. Dean brings his right hand up to cup Cas’ cheek while his other hand stays on Cas’ arm and he is drawing circles on the inside of his wrist. Cas rests his free hand on Deans waist teasing the skin that is peeking out from under his shirt, Dean shivers and begins to lick Cas’ lip and into his mouth. Dean can feel Cas’ warmth and the closeness of their bodies and god he is so lost until he feels Cas’ tongue intertwining with his like an anchor to his sanity. Cas is pressing closer to Dean and somehow Dean’s hand made its way into Cas’ hair and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling it lightly. When he heard Cas growl he almost lost it completely, and thinking back on it he has no idea how he didn’t. Finally, they had to pull back for air and when they did, all they could do was stare into each other’s eyes with dazed and content expressions as they both took deep breaths.

“Yep, I definitely can’t get enough of that” Cas whispered

Dean closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned on Cas slightly. “Me either” he repeats, then he opened his eyes and looked at Cas. “Hey, didn’t your sister need something?”

Cas groaned “Damn her”

Dean kissed him lightly on his lips again “You should go before we both lose our minds”

“Your right” Cas lingers a little longer before he reluctantly moves out of Deans embrace and as he turns to go Dean says “So, I’ll see you Monday?”

“Of course” Cas smiles at him.

On his walk home Cas thinks about school on Monday and he wonders how the hell he is going to get through the day without jumping on Dean, or Dean jumping on him.


	9. School's Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We are completely mad”

Dean’s POV -  
It’s about 8 in the morning and I’m in my driveway working on my 67’ Chevy Impala no one is out here but me and it’s pretty peaceful. Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone running behind me so I habitually move to look and momentarily forgot what I was doing and my head slams on the hood of my car. I curse under my breath and rub my now sore head. Now I can see who it is clearly am happily surprised to see it’s Cas, I guess my headache was worth it because damn, Cas is hot. I can’t help but stare and admire Cas’ body, he is so damn sexy when he is running, or working out, or just being himself in general. Cas can see me looking at him so he runs over to me with a devilish look in his eyes that gives me shivers “Dean!” I can see that its Cas mouth moving but it’s not his voice-

“DEEAANN!!” Sam yells as he bangs on my door “Get up for school you lazy donkey”

“You ruined my dream you jackass!” I say gruffly, throwing my pillow at the cock blocking bitchface peeping into my room.

“Gross Dean, no one wants to hear about you and your sex dreams!” He sighs “I’ll be ready in a few minutes, please don’t make me late for my first hour again I really like my Literature class and I don’t want to miss our discussion over ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’”

“Fine, whatever, just give me five minutes okay?”

Sam makes a disgusted face and slams the door.

“That’s not what I meant Sammy, but now that you bring it up…” I yell through the door barely holding back my chuckle, its what he gets for interrupting my dream.

“Stop! I am not listening!”

I can practically see Sam closing his ears on the other side of the door. I reluctantly get up and throw on a pair of jeans along with one of my many plaid shirts since you can never go wrong with plaid. All I can seem to think about is the dream I was having which was a rerun of the events from Sunday except it wasn’t completely the same as Sunday, my mind was really going off track and into the gutter. I want to be close to Cas but I know Cas doesn’t like PDA and so I’m going to be a ‘good boy’ in school and respect his wishes… for now at least. On the way to school I brainstormed ideas on how to get Cas alone and when I finally got to my first hour after dropping Sam off at the Middle School I decided on my perfect stealth-attack plan.

+

Cas’ POV -  
I sat down in my first hour desk and I managed to be the first student in my Latin class. I can’t wait to see Dean today; I have a total amount of 3 classes with him, including this one. I have decided to play it cool but we will still have lots of eye sex over our books. There is no way I will ever be able to concentrate on school work ever again; all I can think of is beautiful green eyes. A few students filed into the classroom and just before the bell rang Dean ran into the classroom and sat down in his seat which was right behind mine. I can feel Dean’s eyes on me so I looked back and a twinge of warmth burst in my stomach and it flew through my body, and so begins the best eye sex of my life.

+

Cas’ POV –  
I’m in my 3rd hour class and everything is going fine until the intercom sounds and a man begins to speak, he sounded familiar and as I was trying to think of who it was I heard my name being called “Will Castiel Novak please report to the principal’s office” My eyes shot up and I could feel everyone elses eyes on me, my cheeks flushed slightly as a few people made their childish “ooo” sounds as if I were in trouble, but I wasn’t in trouble, right? I got up out of my front of the class seat and made my way to the door. As soon as I was out of the classroom I took a deep breath. It was about a 10 minute walk from here to the front office, which meant I had 10 minutes of worrying and ‘what if’ scenarios to go through in my head. The suspense would probably be worse than the actual confrontation. I walk slowly. What if Mr. Crowley found out I was in the library Friday night? I pick up my pace walking by room after room when all of a sudden strong arms pull me from the hallway and into a dark classroom. I make a surprised yelp and a hand is clasped over my mouth as I am pushed up against a wall. My heart is racing and I’m trying to think of a way out, I don’t even know where I am until my eyes finally adjust and I start to take in my surroundings then realize who my attacker is. It’s Dean. What the hell?

I push his hand away from my mouth “What is going on, Dean?” I ask cocking my head to the side with worry.

He smiles “I had a dream about you last night Cas and I can’t stop thinking about you, I already have a hard enough time paying attention in class, but now I know I am screwed because all I can see is your blue eyes, I don’t think I have ever liked someone this much, is it crazy for me to feel like I have known you all my life? I mean I have only officially known you for 3 days right? So why do I already feel like I love you!?” He was thinking out loud and as soon as the last part came out I could see the surprise on his face, as if he hadn’t actually put it all together until this second.

“Dean, do you mean that?” I asked hopefully

“I, yes, I mean, I’ve never felt this much for anyone else in my life Cas”

“I love you too, Dean” and I couldn’t stop my laughter.

“What!? Stop! What are you laughing at! Stop it! Are you laughing at me?” Dean asked looking hurt.

I cupped his face “No, no, I’m not laughing at you, I was laughing at this whole situation, we just said I love you in a school classroom after having known each other for only 3 days. We must be crazy!”

“We are completely mad” Dean said, dipping down for a soft kiss.


	10. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the POV change in the last chapter, I was just experimenting. I like to write 3rd person better so I'll be sticking to that :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your cheeks are cold”

“You know what today is right?” Dean asks Cas as they are walking down the school hallway.

“Umm, no, what is today Dean?”

“It’s Halloween” Dean says in a long, drawn out ‘spooky’ voice.

“Oh yeah, I forgot it was celebrated on this day. My family doesn’t celebrate Halloween.” He explains.

“No way! Alright, come over to my house after school and I am going to give you the first class Winchester Halloween!”

“Okay” He says, unsure “Do I…. dress up?” Cas tilts his head to the side in question, it’s a movement that reminds Dean of a puppy, a damn cute puppy.

“Only if you want to” Dean winks at him.

“Alright, I’ll be there, but only because I know you won’t take ‘no’ for an answer” He says, jokingly.

Dean chuckles under his breath as he grabs and squeezes Cas’ hand “See you then” and they go on to their last class of the day.

+

After school Cas wasn’t sure whether he should change clothes or not; if he should dress comfortably or dress more proper, but then again they were only staying at Dean’s house, right? A thought popped into his head: he forgot to ask if Dean’s dad would be there, but now it was too late since he is supposed to be there in, he checks the clock that reads 5:52, less than 10 minutes. He goes to the mirror in his bathroom and tries to tame his hair one last time before he leaves. When he gets outside there is a cold breeze blowing which makes him walk quicker and pull his tan trench coat tighter around him as to not let the air in. He rings the doorbell and Dean is instantly at the door, as if he had been waiting for him, the thought makes Cas smile.

“Hey Cas!” Dean gives a welcoming smile.

“Hello Dean”

“Come on in” Dean says as he pulls the door open wider for Cas to come in. When Cas gets inside Dean shuts the door. After he turns around he notices Cas’ windblown hair and before he knows what he is doing he can feel his hand running through that black, cold hair. Dean cups Cas’ face and they hold eye contact. “Your cheeks are cold” He states.

“Yeah, it’s a little windy outside” Cas whispers

 

In a matter of seconds he can feel a huge force on his back as he is pushed into Dean. Dean grabs Cas’ arms, pulling him into a protective hug as he yells

“BONES DOWN! SAM COME AND GET THIS THING!”

Cas doesn’t understand the meaning of the words until he turns his face and sees a beautiful Golden Retriever sitting in the floor wagging his tail so fast that it looks like a blur of gold. Sam comes bounding down the stairs; he waves at Cas before he calls the dog to follow him up into his room. Dean is still clutching Cas tightly, and it’s making Cas wonder who Dean was protecting with his hug, Cas or himself. He doesn’t let go until Cas says “Are you alright Dean?” to which Dean lets go of him and gives a nonchalant grunt as he plants his butt on the couch. Cas follows and sits right next to him.

“Okay so I’ve got a bowl of candy here that I may or may not have stolen from the neighbors, there’s popcorn in the kitchen, and just about every scary movie you can think of in the cabinet. Which one do you want to start with?” Dean looks at Cas questioningly.

“Well, I hear that ‘It’ is a pretty scary movie”

Dean laughs evilly “Hey Sammy, you want to come watch a movie with us?”

+

Sam came down for barely a minute before he realized the movie. When he found out he decided he wanted to go trick or treating “right now!” he couldn’t even be in the same house as a clown even if it was just on TV. Cas and Dean made every excuse to scoot closer to each other on the couch and a few hours after Sam left, they were practically sitting on top of each other. They had gone through over half of the candy bowl and 3 bags of popcorn after watching a total of one movie. The only pieces of candy left were suckers and Dean hated suckers, so for the last half hour Cas has been eating them all. Dean never realized before how distracting suckers were until now….. they were extremely distracting. Cas noticed Dean staring at him and he chuckled deeply.

“Do you have something on your mind Dean?” Cas asks before popping the sucker back into his mouth.

Dean looks up from Cas’ lips that are wrapped around the sucker. He looks into Cas’ eyes a moment before leaning in close, he gently takes the sucker from Cas, and puts it in his mouth, all without breaking eye contact. Dean turns back to the TV as Cas stares at him with a slightly shocked and very intense expression that Dean can’t quite place.

“You know Cas, the last person who looked at me like that I got laid” Dean said winking.

“When will your dad be home?” Cas asks

“At about 10”

“Good” Cas says, “That means we’ll be alone a while longer” and he pushes a confused Dean back on the couch to where Cas is sitting on his lap with his legs on either side, straddling him. Cas takes the sucker out of Deans mouth and bites it, throwing the stick on the table before he pushes Dean back, hard, and kisses him demandingly. The pressure of Cas sitting on Deans lap mixed with the Cherry taste of Cas’ lips was a recipe for disaster and Dean wondered if Cas could feel the bulge growing in his pants. It wasn’t even a second later before his question is answered. When Cas pulls away from their kiss with a seductive grin and Dean can see that his pants are getting tighter too. Cas looks down at the bulge in Dean’s pants as he unbuttons them slowly enough to make Dean squirm, he is halfway through unzipping them when Dean impatiently tries to get his pants off. Cas catches Deans wrists and he holds them tightly against the back of the couch as he leans in close to Dean’s ear and whispers “Don’t touch” and he nibbles Dean ear making Dean grumble beneath his grip. When Cas finally got Dean’s pants fully off he takes his own off quicker and he starts rocking his hips down into Dean and rubbing their cocks together through their boxers. Dean starts meeting Cas’ downward motions halfway and he grabs Cas’ hips , squeezing tightly, but not enough to gain control because apparently Cas likes to be in control and Dean can’t deny that that turns him on. They begin picking up the pace and Cas pulls away from the kiss to bite Dean’s shoulder as he gets closer to his climax. Dean’s breaths become quicker and he reaches his climax with a moan and Cas’ coming shortly after. They sit there a while with their foreheads together as they catch their breath. There is a comfortable silence for a few moments with the ignored movie making a quiet background noise until Cas breaks the silence with a gentle whisper.

“Dean I didn’t bring any extra boxers….”

“That’s okay Cas you can borrow a pair of mine.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t worry about it Cas, I want you too. It’s kind of like a reminder that you’re mine”

“Am I yours? Or are you mine?” Cas says mischievously

Dean chuckles “It’s debatable”

Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean “Is that so?”

Dean ignores Cas’ question and he picks Cas up, off his lap, and sets him down on the cushion next to him “I’m going to go get another pair of underwear so I don’t have to have an awkward talk with my dad when he gets back”

Cas checks out Dean’s ass as he walks up the stairs. He grabs his phone that he left on the table to check the time, Dean’s dad will be home in about 30 minutes, hopefully he isn’t getting home early today, Cas thinks, that would just be my luck wouldn’t it. He hears Dean coming down the stairs and he throws Cas a pair of black boxers. Dean already changed and cleaned up so he waits on the couch as Cas does the same. When he comes back he lays down on the couch with his legs draped over Dean’s thighs. Cas falls asleep like that and Dean watches him sleep for a long time until he reaches down and runs a hand through his raven black hair whispering “I love you Castiel Novak” to the sleeping boy beneath him.


	11. What Day is it Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update!! I finally have more time to write now since the football season is over at my school!! I should be updating more frequently now <3 I hope you enjoy my new chapter, as long as I didn't lose any of my writing skills!! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I do make a mean pancake”

Cas was the first one up that morning. The morning sun was shining through the window to his left and when he opened his eyes he had a moment of confusion. For a second he did not know where he was, and then the realization and the memories of the night before came back to him. He smiled contentedly to himself. As he looked around him he realized he was in a room, sleeping in a bed, it looked mostly like a spare room except for the cassette tapes scattered throughout it. He couldn’t remember falling asleep here in a bed, he could of sworn he fell asleep on the couch, which means unless he decided to start sleepwalking all of a sudden then Dean must of carried him up to his bed, Cas’ heart fluttered at the thought of Dean carrying him, holding him close to his chest and tucking him in bed while he was asleep, then his face twisted in horror as he prayed to God hoping that he wasn’t slobbering in his sleep last night. Cas turns so that he is laying on his side, he can smell Dean on the pillow, on the sheets, everywhere. He breathes in deeply and pulls the soft white blankets in around him tighter so that he can be suffocated by the beautiful smell of Dean. A thought popped into his head about how he wished he could capture this smell and put it in a bottle or a perfume so he could have it everywhere. So that he could have Dean, or at least his smell, even when he wasn’t near him. That’s when the door creaked open and he could hear someone entering the room quietly and slowly. Cas’ first thought was to stay still but he turned to see who it was anyways. It was Dean, of course, Cas thinks, it is his room after all. Dean has his back to Cas as he searches for clothes to wear in his dresser that stood only a foot from his bed. Cas stares at his bareback and looks at all his scars that were painted on it, some thin, and some thicker, how had he not seen them before? What kind of horrors did those scars tell? A little voice cried out in worry and Cas couldn’t help but wonder if Dean was okay, how fresh were those scars? Where did they come from? In his haze, Cas got up out of bed without making a sound and he stood behind Dean, before he could stop himself his hand came up to trace one of the scars delicately, as if he could fix it with his touch. He could feel Dean tense up under his touch and he quickly turned to face Cas and hide his scars, but there were more on his chest. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand that touched his back and looked into his eyes with an expression that Cas hadn’t seen on Dean before. It was a mix of anger, and pain, and surprise, and most of all fear. Dean was afraid.

“Don’t” Dean whispered almost too quiet to hear but it was clear enough in his eyes that Cas didn’t even need to be told, he knew what Dean would say before it was said, he already knew what he wanted. That small word meant so much. He was pleading with Cas. Don’t tell anyone. Don’t look at me like that. Don’t think of me differently. Don’t talk about it. Most importantly, don’t ask me about it. Cas didn’t say anything to him, but he looked into Dean’s eyes and leaned in to softly kiss the side of his mouth. Dean let go slowly and went in daze to his bathroom to take a shower. As he heard the showerhead begin to spit water Cas was left standing in the middle of the room, confused. Based on Dean’s pleads, though, Cas wasn’t going to be brought into the light on this subject anytime soon. After a few minutes of numb thoughtlessness Cas finally moved to the bedside table where he found his clothes, which had been cleaned and folded neatly in a stack. Cas decided to wear Dean’s boxers, partly because he wanted to wash them before he returned them and also because he wanted to keep something of Dean’s close to him at all times and what can be closer to him than his boxers? When Dean got out of the shower it was 6:50 so they had 30 minutes until they had to be at school.

“You want some breakfast, Cas?” Dean said, acting as if what happened earlier hadn’t actually happened.

“Sure, what are we going to get?”

“Oh no we’re not going to buy anything. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You have to have the best for breakfast and the only way to get the best is to make it yourself.” Dean said scornfully

“Oh! And who’s making breakfast, you?” Cas asked playfully

“I do make a mean pancake” Dean smiled

+

10 minutes later and Dean has a plate of 10 pancakes hot and ready to eat. Cas goes over to where Dean is cooking and he tastes some of the homemade batter. Dean makes a face.

“You know, the pancakes are over there” He said pointing “You’re not supposed to eat the batter”

“Yes I know” Cas said cheerfully as he dipped his finger in the batter again, holding eye contact with Dean who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You’re so weird, did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told” Cas smiled as he turned to go sit down and prepare his pancakes. “I don’t know about the pancakes but the batter is amazing”

As Cas turned to go sit down Dean curiously dipped his finger in the batter to taste for himself. Just as he stuck his finger covered in batter into his mouth Cas looked back and smirked.

“Picking up on some of my bad habits, Winchester?”

“Yeah, yeah, just eat your pancakes”

Cas laughed quietly, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake this feeling, he couldn't just forget like Dean had asked him to. He couldn't just sit there when the person he loved was being hurt. He wanted to help but he had to find out who was hurting him first.


	12. Scars On My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then why won’t you tell me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! This fan fiction started out sweet and cute and now its just spinning out of control! You always need a storm before the rainbow so don't worry, your rainbow is coming!

That day at school Cas couldn’t concentrate on anything. His teacher’s voices seemed to be muffled by his own thoughts that were constantly running and thinking of Dean, which for once didn’t make him happy but actually made him on edge. He keeps seeing the scars over and over; they weren’t scars from a surgery, that much he knew for sure. But, he didn’t know how he could help Dean if he didn’t even know what or who the problem was exactly, but Dean wouldn’t budge on the ‘Don’t Talk About It’ rule. He is determined to find out who has been hurting Dean, though, even if he would be angry at him, knowing Dean is safe would be enough. He glances at the clock to find that he has 5 minutes left of class and begins to pack up his work before he goes back to his thoughts. It seems a lifetime ago that had been afraid to even talk to Dean, and in such a short time he had fallen for him, it was almost unbelievable, but he knows how he feels. It feels as if he has known Dean for his whole life and many lives before, and when he looks at him he can see everything so clearly, when he’s not looking at him he is blind to all the beauties in life, like bees and the color green. After the bell rang to end class Cas made his way to his locker where Charlie was waiting for him like she does every day after 2nd period. He has this nagging feeling that he should ask her about Dean, but at the same time he doesn’t want to go against Dean’s wishes. Maybe he could just…. Bend the rules this one time, for Dean’s sake.

“Hey how’s my main man?” Charlie says leaning on the locker next to his as he opens his locker.

“I’m fine, and how are you?” He mutters offering up a half-smile before turning to rummage through his locker. After he finds what he is looking for they turn to walk to class and Cas doesn’t hear Charlie’s long nerdy answer since he is too lost in his thoughts. He needs to find answers and Charlie has been friends with Dean since they were kids, she must know something, right? His better judgment lost the battle and before he realizes it he is asking the first question that comes to his mind. 

“Dean’s never been bullied, right?”

“Of course not, I’m pretty sure he could kick anybodies ass if they tried to mess with him, he’s like Black Widow, except he’s a guy” She laughs it off. “Why?”

“No reason, I was just curious, so have you done any binge-watching lately?” He plasters on a smile that’s hiding his ever growing confusion inside.

+

Dean invited Cas to come over to help him ‘study’ after school so Cas went home and changed then headed over to Dean’s. He rang the doorbell and there were sounds of a struggle inside before the door whips open and Cas is greeted by a messy haired Dean and Sam. He notices Dean is holding a book above Sam and Sam is jumping to try to retrieve it.

“Hi, Cas” Sam says before turning back to Dean and yelling “Give it back, Jerk! One day I’m going to be taller than you and your going to regret this!”

“Yeah, yeah, I can’t wait to see that day, Bitch!” he says tossing the book into the other room. Then he turns to Cas with those green eyes and smiles warmly.

“Hey Cas” 

“Hello Dean” Cas smiles back and before he knows it Dean has brought him back up to the room that Cas woke up in this morning. Cas drops his book bag down by the end of the bed and goes to sit next to Dean who is laid back against the headboard watching him. There was a silence before Cas reluctantly began to speak “Listen, Dean-“

Before he could finish Dean was leaning over Cas and there were warm lips pressed against his. After a few moments Cas began to press back and all the troubles of the day seemed to slip away helplessly as he was lost in the kiss. He brought his hands up to hold Dean’s neck and started to rub circles, with his thumb, in Dean’s soft, dirty blonde hair. Then Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, and pulled him onto his lap, leaning up into Cas’ weight as to cause some friction. Cas leaned down onto Dean, pushing him back on the bed with a little force. He pushes his hands up in Dean’s shirt so he can feel his body and is brought out of his haze when he feels the puffy skin that reminds Cas of the mystery scars. He pulls back from the kiss and looks into the confused green eyes below him.

“You know I love you right?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, I know, I love you too, Cas” Dean smiles with a glint of lust in his eyes.

“Then why won’t you tell me”

Dean looks taken aback, but he knew exactly what Cas was talking about.

“It’s nothing Cas, just surgery scars, no big deal.”

“Dean, I’m not stupid, I know that those aren’t from surgeries. You don’t have to lie. I just want to help.” Cas says, clearly hurt.

Dean sets up, which makes Cas have to move off of Dean’s lap, so that they are sitting side by side.

“Cas, I already told you to back off, just leave it alone!”

“No, I can’t just leave it alone. I can’t just sit and watch you get hurt and not even try to help you and some way!”

“Stop! Alright! Just stop! I don’t need your pity! You don’t even care about me, do you? You just want someone to fix up! Well, guess what? I’m not your charity case! Go find someone else to fix up because I’m not broken! So why don’t you take your ‘caring’ elsewhere” Dean looks at Cas disgustedly, clearly believing the idea created in his head, and lashing out.

“I don’t care? You know what, you’re right Dean, I don’t care. I don’t care what happens as long as I can keep you safe. I don’t care about everything else. And even if you push me away now I’m still going to be here for you, I’m still going to find a way to fight for you.”

Dean, without making eye contact says, “I think you should go Castiel”

The use of his full name hit him like a slap in the face. He knew this would happen, and it didn’t change anything.


	13. No Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perfec’ timin’”

Cas takes the long way home from Dean’s house. Walking helps him concentrate, and the fresh air and open space keeps him from throwing up. He had known that if he pushed Dean then Dean would push back and away but imagining it happening and having it actually happen are two different things and one hurts more than the other. When Cas finally gets home Anna is sitting by the stove heating up some milk to make hot cocoa. He knew that if Anna saw him, then she would know something was wrong, she always knew. He tries to make his way upstairs silently, to keep from being noticed, but it was already too late.

“Hey, Cassie.” Anna says softly, using the pet name that she only uses when he is upset.

“Hello Anna” Cas tries for a happy smile but falls short.

“Come here, I’ve made us some hot cocoa if you want some” She says as she pours the milk and chocolate into two mugs.

“No th-“

“Well, I’ve already made it so man up and have a drink with me.” She says in a motherly tone.

“Alright” Cas says as he unwillingly makes his way over to grab one of the two cups that have been filled to the rim with a hot sweet-smelling liquid.

“So what’s on your mind, and don’t tell me ‘nothing’ because, both, you and I know it’s not nothing”

“Anna! No!” Anna gives Cas a face that says she’s not kidding around and Cas throws his hands up in defense. “Fine! Whatever! You want to know what’s wrong? Well, let’s see, where do I even begin!?” And Cas begins to tell Anna everything that has happened in the last week of his life not sparing any details. When Castiel finally finishes, they sit in silence, sipping on what’s left of their cocoa. After a few minutes pass Anna looks up at Cas with a small smile.

“You know that you’re going to have to rebel don’t you? You’re going to have to go against his wishes.” She says matter-of-factly.

Cas looks up surprised, and he can’t help but smile back, “What do you have in mind?”

+

After Cas left, Dean went straight to his dads liquor cabinet. With his brother gone to some friend’s house and his dad at work he was left alone and empty and needing a distraction. He grabbed the first bottle he could find and he didn’t care if his dad found out as he began to gulp down the whisky, nothing could feel worse than what he’s feeling right now. He couldn’t even keep Cas for a whole week, there he goes again, ruining anything that is good in his life. He laughs bitterly and drinks until his mind goes woozy and his legs get wobbly and he can see the world turning around him. Now, everything looked as wrong as he felt it was. Just as he is about to pass out on his couch there is a loud and hard knocking on the door. He considers leaving it but he can’t sleep with the insistent banging noises so he slowly pushes himself up, almost falling on his face in the process. Maybe it’s Cas’, I’d like for it to be Cas I want to see Cas, Dean thinks as he grabs for the door handle and whips it open. He almost sobers up as his fear and adrenaline shoot up.

“Yur nt Cas” Dean stumbles over the words.

“Oh no! I’m not? Well, I’m so not sorry” Alastair says with fake dejection in his voice.

“Perfec’ timin’” Dean says in an unsure voice that his drunken self can’t seem to control.

Alastair pushes through the door and Dean has to lean on the wall to keep from tumbling over. A headache is starting to form and he needs to sit down or he’s going to throw up.

“I always do Dean, my boy” Alastair replies in a tone that stings with ‘sweetness’.

“Lisen, Alastair,” Dean can hear himself talking but it’s as if he is miles away, watching someone else deal with this. “m’out, said m’out"

“Now you know it’s not that easy, you of all people should know!” Alastair says scornfully. “Why don’t we have some more fun? Would little Cassie approve of this behavior?”

“Dn’t say anything about Cas, dn’t you say a damn thin!” Dean gets up to grab at Alastair but he is falling to the floor before he can do anything more. The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Alastair looking down on him with a malicious smile on his lips.

+

When he opens his eyes the first thought that comes to mind is, Damn, someone needs to clean those dishes. He tries to get up out of where he’s sitting but his hands and feet are tied to the dining room chair. That’s weir-

“Good morning sleepy head! Well, I guess it’s still night time but that’s just another minor detail” Alastair laughs

And then everything starts rushing back, fast, even the headache is coming back.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks through the throbbing in his head.

“Having a last little play date before you say goodbye, remember?” Alastair says as if it’s obvious.

Dean feels a little bit more sober than when he passed out and he finally notices the shining object in Alastair’s hand. His heart starts racing again and he can feel his hands involuntarily trying to yank free from their bindings, he knew it would make Alastair happy to see him squirm but the urge to break free overpowered his mind as his body went into survival mode.

“No, no, no Dean, now you already know I tied those up nice and tight so why don’t you just sit there and try and enjoy this a little”

Dean makes a disgusted sound as Alastair and his sickening grin, draws nearer to him. He watches as the knife grazes over the previous cuts in the same way that Cas’ lips had only hours earlier, only these weren’t warm and soft touches, they were cold and stinging. When Alastair finally presses harder into Dean’s skin, he see’s blue, just blue, everything is blue and nothing hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I'm sorry, I'm going to write all night and have the next chapter out to you tomorrow night I promise! I'll make it up to you <3 *whispers* don't hate me


	14. Need More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Didn’t your parents teach you that it is very rude to interrupt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took a little longer to write it so that I could make it better but I'm not sure that I can be the judge of that since I'm the writer :) So, please let me know what you think of it (especially if you think I could fix something!)

Cas thought that he should leave Dean alone for a while so he and Anna decided that Dean should have a day to calm down and think everything through before Cas did anything else. After they finished their cocoa Cas went upstairs and do the school work that he had been neglecting since he’s been happily distracted doing other things with Dean. He had been working for only an hour when suddenly he had a funny feeling like he should go for a walk. So, he threw on a couple layers of clothes since it was the beginning of December and the sun has been setting earlier than usual. When he got outside he looked up to the stars and thought about the never ending space that was there and how it must feel to fly, or to fall through it. A star shot across the sky. It was the first shooting star that Cas had ever seen so he childishly closed his eyes to make a wish, he decided to make the wish for Dean. As he opened his eyes he realized that his feet were taking him towards Dean’s house and he almost turned back to walk the other way before he hears Bones barking ferociously from Deans backyard. He looks closer at the house and something within the house catches his eye, a movement. There was something about the movement that made Cas’ skin tingle and the hairs on his neck stand. It’s probably Dean, He thinks, there’s nothing wrong, I should leave. But even as he thought that, something held him in place and wouldn’t let him turn to leave. He stays glued to place until he sees the movement in the dining room again and he finally inches closer to Dean’s living room window to get a closer look. He hides in the shadows as to not get caught and the closer he gets the more he can see of the dining room. Half of the room is blocked from his vision by a wall that separates the living room and the dining room but he notices a red liquid splattered on the half of the floor that he can see, it’s a deep, dark, red color. He has to stare at it a while before the thought dawns on him that it could be blood. No, that’s not right; it’s not blood it’s….grape juice, yeah that’s it…. He stares a while longer and then he knows it’s not grape juice, it’s not any kind of juice, it’s the wrong texture for it to be anything but blood. He gets uneasy when he realizes that the blood had to come from somewhere, someone. He moves quickly to the front door, hoping that it was still unlocked. It was. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door, silently, and moves farther into the room. Inside, he hears murmurs and other noises that he can’t quite place. The farther into the house he gets, the better he can make out what’s being said. That’s when he notices a reflection on a door that shows him a full view of the dining room and he is horrified by what’s he sees. Dean is tied to a chair clearly out of it, it could be from drunkenness or from loss of blood, and it could even be from both. He doesn’t know who the man is that’s in the room with Dean but he has a knife in his hand that is sharp and looks as if it’s been doused in blood. Cas has never been in a situation like this and he begins to panic because he has no idea what to do, but he knows he can’t call the police because Dean has lost too much blood already. That’s when Dean makes a pained noise and Cas realizes that the man is cutting into Dean again and there is no more time to think. Cas balls his fists as white hot anger and hatred drives him forward, he grabs the man’s arm that he’s got the knife in. The man turns around and a startled look flashes across his face before his eyes begin to blaze with what could be anger or humor. Dean drowsily looks up to see Cas and a confused expression passes over his face before he goes limp and passes out.

“Now, see what you’ve done?” the man says, referring to Dean, “Didn’t your parents teach you that it is very rude to interrupt?”

Cas ignores the man’s childish ‘conversation’ and punches him on the side of the face. The man begins to laugh.

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to do better than that!” He exclaims as he lurches forward stabbing at Cas. Cas dodges the knife and digs his knee into the man’s groin. He stumbles to the ground, still laughing. Cas looks disgustedly at the man on the floor and kicks him in the face before he bends down and hits his pressure points, causing him to faint. Then Cas grabs a chair and ties the man to it. Sometime during the struggle Dean must of awoken because Cas hears him gasp from behind him, Cas turns ready to defend him but it’s just them in the room.

“Cas? Oh, Cas, are you an angel?” Dean asks weakly.

“That’s a nice compliment, Dean, but no.” Cas laughs softly before he remembers where he is. He immediately goes to grab the knife up off the floor to cut Dean loose. Then, making sure that Dean doesn’t fall out of the chair, he picks up the half drunk bottle of alcohol that was sitting on the kitchen table and rips a table cloth to clean and wrap the wounds. It all passes by quickly and before they know it, it’s over and they finally have a moment to breathe and wrap their heads around what just happened.

“How did you learn to do that?” Dean asks

“What?”

“All of that?”

“Movies”

“Oh”

“You’re probably going to need stitches” Cas says distantly

“My dad can do ‘em”

“Oh” Cas says quietly, then he turns to Dean “Who- who did I just save you from Dean? I’m assuming that it’s the same person who did those other cuts on you, but, who is he, and why does he keep doing this to you!? Why is he so obsessed with hurting you?”

Dean looks away with years of sadness in his eyes.

“I got in with the wrong crowd.” Dean answers shortly, “Ever since my mom died I’ve felt so alone and then Alastair came along and he became one of my best ‘friends’. After a while he started to talk to me about this group he was a part of and he wanted me to join it, he said he thought I was special. That he thought I could take it. I told him no for so long, but finally I just gave in and I was so young, I didn’t understand what I was doing. They made me do things, bad things. And when I didn’t want to do them anymore they came after me. He came after me. I kept telling him that I wanted out but he told me that there was no way out. I didn’t want to do those things anymore, I didn’t want to!” Dean turned back to Cas and Cas noticed tears falling down Deans cheeks. “You haven’t known me this whole time and I can tell by the look on your face that you don’t want anything to do with me anymore, you don’t care and that’s okay, I understand”

“No Dean, you’re wrong. I love you, don’t you know that? And nothing could ever change my mind because I do know you, and don’t you ever say I don’t. I can feel your heart and the way it beats, the way it matches my own. I know who you are inside and out, and I love everything about you. I love you. I love you for these lips, for those eyes,” After each thing that Cas lists he kisses what he names, “for this noseI love you for the way your heart beats,” Cas says putting a hand on Deans chest, “ and….. I love you for these scars, the ones inside and out, they could never make me love you any less, and knowing how you got these scars doesn’t scare me Dean, because I know that you wanted out and that’s why I love you, that’s all that matters to me, so don’t you ever say that I don’t care, don’t you even think that.

Dean looks away again and Cas puts a hand on his cheek, pushing him softly so that he can look into his eyes. He leans forward to brush his lips against Dean’s softly, and moving forward to whisper in Dean’s ear “I love you”


	15. It's a New Year, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

When Dean's dad had gotten home to see Dean in cuts and Alastair tied to the dinigng room chair, he wasn't surprised and he wasn't angry, an emotion flashed across his face that Cas wasn't able to identify. Cas had decided to leave shortly after that as it had gotten pretty awkward when John Winchester got home. Later, Dean told Cas that his dad had 'taken care' of Alastair. He decided not to ask how John had 'taken care' of him bit something told him that Alastair would not be back. Weeks had passed since the incident, almost a month. It was New Year's Eve and Dean was going to Cas' house where his family was having a New Year's party to watch the New York City ball drop on TV.

On his was to Cas' house, Dean was thinking of the year. Everything changed so fast, he had fallen in love so fast. And he had this feeling like everything was going to be alright, like he was finally with the person he was supposed to be with, Cas. There was a permanent smile planted on Dean's face by the time he made it to Cas' door and made his way inside. Dean found Cas in the kitchen with a plate in his hand, full of junk food. Cas was so completely concentrated on his plate of food that he didn't notice Dean walk in the room until he felt a warmth behind him and Dean's arms lace around his waist. Cas smiled and swiftly turned in Dean's arms so that he could have access to his lips. Dean stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to make you wait 'till midnight to grt a taste of these lips. Give you a taste of your own medicine." Dean said, winking. Then, before Cas could object, he turned, grabbed a bottle of champagne off the table, and left, throwing a devilish grin over his shoulder to Cas. Dean found his way to Cas' room and sat on his bed waiting for Cas to catch up. He could hear the partying people from the other room, all preparing to kiss their date for the New Year. A few moments later and Cas popped his head into the room.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Only if it works" Dean says jokingly before he becomes slightly serious and pats the bed next to him. "Come here"

Cas goes to sit on the bed, and Dean puts his hand on his cheek, looking into his deep blue, oceany eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things that he wanted to express but the words wouldn't come. Cas had saved his life in so many ways and he could never say thank you enough. And it seemed too small of a gesture. So, in his lack of words, he hoped that the words that had the most meaning would be enough, could express enough.

"I love you, Cas"

"I love you too, Dean"

They sat there staring into each other's eyes, with Dean carressing Cas' cheek, as the countdown began. When they got to the last few numbers, Dean dipped down slowly, pressed their foreheads together and whispered "Happy New Year, babe" before kissing Cas soft and hard.

This new year was going to be full of everything new and full of everything Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction, sadly I think it's time to lay it to rest and start anew. New year, New story :) Thank you so much for reading and commenting and voting, you guys are absolutely amazing! I'll be starting a new fan fiction soon so keep on the lookout. Again I really want to thank you for all of your love <3 Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always enjoy to read your comments and dont forget to rate! :)


End file.
